Cómo si importara que es prohibido
by kriverula
Summary: El amor es una mierda, siempre rechazada y ahora, después de quererlo tengo que patearlo ¡rayos Sai!   s"quien me trae loquita ahora es mi primo Sasuke Uchiha" Al principio SaiSaku amor real: SasuSaku. INCESTO
1. PROLOGO

RESUMEN:

El amor es una mierda, siempre rechazada y ahora yo después de haber estado loquita por el me toca patearlo,

-rayos Sai! ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi? no fuiste capas de decírmelo antes? te demoraste seis putos meses en decir que me quieres! lo siento, pero ya no me gustas...

_Quien ahora me trae loca es mi primo Sasuke Uchiha_

Saisaku al principio

Sasusaku el amor real

Romance, drama, humor, desamor, citas de los principios de atracción del libro "por qué los hombres aman a las cabronas" y mucho más

-Naruto y los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

-Por qué los hombres aman a las cabronas le pertenece a Sherry Argov

Pero esta historia fue creada por mí y se prohíbe la publicación de esta en otras páginas sin mi consentimiento, NO AL PLAGIO!

PROLOGO

Estudiar, el sueño de cualquier joven que quisiera un buen futuro, menos el mío. ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza mi padre al obligarme a estudiar esta puta carrera? Enfermería, no lo niego, es hermosa, pero no era lo que me gustaba. Desde pequeña me imaginaba en Egipto, adentrándome en las pirámides e incluso investigando sobre los extraños sumerios, pero no, lamentablemente me encontraba estudiando esta carrera. Aunque no puedo quejarme como arqueóloga no me esperaría un futuro tan bueno, me moriría de hambre, pero podría ser feliz me conformo con morir de hambre en el desierto de Egipto o conocer a un tuareg a que eso no sería genial! Moriría de hambre en otra tierra no en Japón!

Siento de una u otra forma una especie de odio hacia los hombres, si me encantan! Pero los odio, son un arma de doble filo, te juran cielo mar y tierra, y cuando estas cegada los malditos te cagan con la primera mina que les movió el culo. Lo admito siempre me gusta alguien, pero terminan siendo unos estúpidos que te rechazan por ser directa, no es mi culpa que no sea una mojigata, no es ser fácil, pero encuentro estúpido el andar por la vida ocultando las cosas, si me gusta se lo digo. Eso de que llegue un bebe con pañales a flecharnos y que mágicamente el mino sepa que existo lo encuentro demente! pero así estoy bien, incluso he pensado en hacerme lesbiana, pero no me llama mucho la atención. Pese a este rechazo que tengo hacia los del otro género soy bastante tierna y no porque yo lo diga sino porque la gente que me rodea nunca deja de recalcármelo. Me presento mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y esta es mi historia.

Vivo en los alrededores de Tokio con mi padre y mi perra Miki, no vivimos en la capital simplemente porque mi padre ama el lugar, le gusta en las tardes ir al balcón y apreciar con los binoculares la mar, no sé por qué no se le ocurrió ser marino en vez de ser escritor de libros eróticos. Mi madre falleció de cáncer cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro años, mentiría si dijera que me acuerdo de ella, pero si lo admito, me ha hecho mucha falta.

De lunes a viernes asisto a"Konoha University" mientras que los fines de semana trabajo en una tienda del mall.

Últimamente me ha llamado mucho la atención un tipo llamado Sai, trabaja en la bodega en la misma tienda que yo, la semana pasada se acerco a hablarme, bastante simpático debo recalcar, pero por su culpa se me hace difícil concentrarme en los estudios ya que siempre pienso en el, pero me da igual, malditos sentimientos, no pienso caer nuevamente ya que los hombres no son más que unos imbéciles que lo único que buscan es ligarse a la primera mina que vean pasar. Además igual me asusta un poco, pese a que sea muy pervertida y la palabra sexo siempre este en mi mente, cortesía de mi padre, soy una inocente adolescente de 18 años que nunca ha besado y este tipejo es 5 años mayor que yo! Al igual que mi primo Sasuke Uchiha.

Espero que disfrutaran el capi cualquier cosa por reviwes

Cuídense queridos lectores :D


	2. Capitulo 1: Principio de atracción 1 y 2

MIL DISCULPAS por la demora, sé que no fue mucha, pero ya saben la universidad quita mucho tiempo, estoy igual que Sakura estudiando enfermería...algo que aún no me convence pero que de a poco voy encontrando lindo

En fin menos palabras y más acción así que las dejo con el fic

CAPÍTULO 1

"Principio de atracción #1 y #2"

A veces me pregunto si las personas serán tan desordenadas como demuestran en los locales comerciales, si fuera así me daría lástima ingresar a sus casas, pero como no les importa quienes ordenan dejan todo en otro lugar.

En fin, hoy no solo tuve que lidiar con esto sino que también con el mal tato de ellos hacía el personal, o en pocas palabras hacia mí. Lo peor es que frente a esto solo debía asentir para poder mantener mi trabajo.

-¿Dónde está un cuadro rojo con una geisha dentro? – me dijo una joven sin ni siquiera saludar y con un tono arrogante, simplemente tuve que agachar el moño y responderle de forma cordial

- Lo siento, pero no sabría decirle ya que llevo muy poco tiempo trabajando aquí

- ¡Que ignorancia! Todos ustedes son una mierda de vendedores ni siquiera se merecen un trabajo-La señora estaba acabando con mi paciencia y eso es decir demasiado ya que puedo jactarme de tener bastante. Me daba pena el pobre joven que la acompañaba y que la miraba de forma vergonzosa. Al parecer notó que yo miraba para todos lados buscando a alguien que la pudiese atender—Dónde está tu jefe.

- En estos momentos se encuentra en colación, pero si lo desea la llevo al sector de menaje que es donde se encuentran este tipo de cosas y ahí le busco una vendedora que pueda ayudarla.

- ¡Cómo que no está tu puto jefe! La atención es como la mierda- no aguantaba las ganas por lo que mentalmente empecé a contar regresivamente para tranquilizarme- tu pendeja multiplícate por cero.

Lo repito si no fuera porque me encontraba en el trabajo juro que le hubiera dado sus buenos coscachos para ver si así arreglaba su carácter, esa hija de puta, pero me conforme con retirarme y seguir ordenando el desastre que habían dejado los clientes.

-Hay que bajar a bodega a buscar cortinas de baño, que tal si vas tú y yo me quedo atendiendo a los clientes- me dijo mi colega. Yo feliz asentí y tome el ascensor así no solo estaría lejos del mal trato si no que también podría estar con Sai.

Mire para todos lados en busca de mi príncipe azul, _rayos esto de estar enamorada me está volviendo una estúpida _pensaba _que mierda le encuentro si ni siquiera es lindo, tiene la nariz muy grande…pero recuerda que estudios recientes demuestran que la nariz es proporcional al tamaño de su…. _– ¡Dios que cosas estoy pensando!

Lo mismo me pregunto feíta, ¿qué piensas tanto? Yo creí que no tenías cerebro- Esa actitud me mataba, sí eso era lo atrayente que le encontraba a Sai , el que no le importara nada el que me tratara de forma poco sutil me volvía loca, lo hacía ver como un tipo malo, malo pero cómico, cómico a su estilo…qué me había escuchado, no pude evitar el sonrojarme

No molestes Sai, mejor si quieres hacer algo fructífero por la vida y ayúdame a buscar cortinas de baño que quedan pocas arriba.-le sonreí para que no lo tomara como una amenaza, pero tampoco pensaba demostrar afecto en público. Sí, lo admito estaba poniendo a prueba el libro "_por qué los hombres aman a las cabronas"_

_PRINCIPIO DE ATRACCIÓN #1 "Las mujeres que tienen los hombres arañando las paredes por ellas no siempre son excepcionales. Por lo general, son las que parecen no darle mucha importancia al asunto"_

Sai comenzó a ayudarme mientras parloteábamos de cosas sin sentido mientras llenábamos "la mula" de productos entre ellos las cortinas de baño y chocolates. Subimos al ascensor y el se ofreció a ayudarme poniendo como escusa "_pesa mucho y con lo manito de hacha que eres…"_

_-_Vamos al cuarto piso a comer chocolates- me dijo mientras apuntaba una bolsa abierta que en su interior contenía ese exquisito dulce

_-_Sabes que si nos pillan estaremos muertos- no era por ser aguafiestas pero según el reglamento interno, no podíamos consumir productos aunque estos estuviesen abiertos, rotos, con fechas expiradas, etc.

-Pero nadie lo va a saber, esto se queda entre tú y yo- e hizo lo que me temía presiono el botón cuatro del ascensor el que nos llevo donde se encontraba la antigua bodega deshabitada, lo veía comer chocolates con cara de reprobación, pero por dentro me imaginaba comiendo chocolate, saboreando aquel dulce elixir, lo sentía derretirse en mi paladar haciéndome volar a otro mundo, pero baje a tierra al sentir algo presionando mis labios. Sai había abierto un chocolate y me lo había dado _en la boca._

-Ahora no podrás decir que es tu culpa- me sonrió mientras yo para variar estaba más roja que un tomate- ¿Chicle me das tu mail a y tu facebook y tu celular?- lo mire directamente a los ojos mientras él se ponía nervioso- es que hay una canción muy buena que me gustaría mostrarte- esta demás decir que eso de la música fue producto de su nerviosismo, creo.

En ese momento se abrió el ascensor por lo que bajamos y nos dirigimos a mi sector a dejar y ordenar los productos.

-Bueno Sakura me voy, un agrado trabajar hoy contigo, nos vemos el próximos fin de semana

-Toma- dije mientras le extendía un papel con los datos- espero que sea una canción que valga la pena como para haberte dado mi facebook.

_PRINCIPIO ATRACCIÓN #4:_

"_Actúa como un premio y él creerá que lo eres"_

Y así siguió el día, atendiendo a clientes, ordenando, parloteando con mis colegas, mientras por dentro tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a casa para revisar mis solicitudes de amistad y hablar con Sai.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta pongo algunos principios e atracción que aparecen en el libro "por qué los hombres aman a las cabronas" ese libro no me pertenece si no que a Sherry Argov. Creo que estas citas le dan un toque al fic, aparte que a las lectoras les pueden ayudar con sus conquistas.

Quiero recalcar también el hecho de que lo principios no están citados tal cual el libro por ejemplo el que yo señale como "principio de atracción #1" en el libro es el numero 2, pero aquí los iré arreglando como se vayan presentando

PD: no se preocupen ya aparecerá Sasuke, pero al principio esta historia será un saisaku

En el transcurso de la próxima semana subiré el otro capítulo, porque tengo que escribirlo (está en mi cabeza) y necesito alargarlo porque al parecer están saliendo muy cortos los capítulos

Espero los comentarios

Bye!


End file.
